The Promise
by IcePrincess-O-O
Summary: Finally, the last installment of Saya's Love trilogy. Sequel to And That Is Enough and For All My Lies. An evening spent in a hotel room with Saya and Hagi. M rating to be on the safe side.


AN: Bet you didn't see this one coming. haha. I know I've all but disappeared for the last few years, but...somehow today I felt like going back to this story and tie up the lose ends. It's not as polished as I'd like it to be, but hopefully you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+.

* * *

Hagi turned at the sound of door opening, and watched as Saya walked out of the tiny steam filled hotel bathroom, holding a white towel to her slim frame. She walked to the closest double bed, and slumped down with a soft sigh.

"How's your back?"

"Fine," she replied.

Hagi frowned.

Moving away from his position by the window, he sat down on the bed behind Saya.

"I said I'm fine," she grumbled, but didn't move away.

"Towel."

With another sigh she complied, Loosening her hold and letting the heavy cloth slip down to pool at her waist. Modesty is hardly important when it comes to fighting chiropterans.

Hagi studied the bare skin in front him, tracing the angry gash with his eyes. The shower had already washed away the blood, leaving the raw flesh looking strange and pale.

"You are not healing fast enough," he stated.

"Probably not," Saya agreed.

"You need blood," Hagi concluded.

Standing up from his perch behind her, he swiftly unbuttoned the top of his white shirt, before moving to sit in front of Saya. Glancing up at his taller frame, she reached behind his neck to pull him down to her level. Hagi in turn wrapped his arms around her, taking care not to touch her wound, but still keeping them steady during this awkward embrace. They were both used to this at this point.

She pulled the collar away from his neck, her fangs lengthening as she focused on the scent of his blood underneath the pale skin. Without a moment of hesitation, she bit in, feeling his veins pulse underneath her lips and almost moaning at the taste of coppery fluid that filled her mouth and warmed her belly.

He stiffened ever so slightly, and she ran her fingers through his soft hair in a gesture of comfort, feeling his muscles relax once again.

Moments pass and Saya felt her hunger disappear. She lifted her fangs away and felt the torn flesh at her back mending back together. Feeling satiated, she pressed her lips back to soft flesh beneath her, and gently licked the still bleeding punctures, healing them as his blood healed her.

She almost giggled at the sound of his quiet gasp, the blood rush making her feel invincible. His arms tightened around her and she reveled at the feeling of him against her naked flesh, separated only by a thin layer of fabric. She grounded her hips down into his, this time not bothering to hold back her moan as she felt his change.

"Saya," his voice came out as a strangled gasp.

She sucked harder at his neck, tasting the delicate skin with her tongue, knowing how easily she can break it open to taste the intoxicating blood once more. Knowing he would let her.

"Saya, stop."

She didn't stop. She grounded down harder, feeling the proof of his need for her. Knowing that if this is what she wanted …if this is what she _wished_…

"Saya!"

He pushed her away, holding her steady at arm's length. She blinked at the loss of his warmth, as the delicious rush of euphoria slowly faded away.

"Oh," she whispered as cold lucidity set back in. Saya felt her face heat up, and she rushed to pull the forgotten towel back up over her bare chest.

Her nipples are hard, she realized with morbid fascination.

"Let me get you a shirt," Hagi grumbled out as he pulled himself up from the bed.

Saya didn't look at him as he rummaged through their luggage, nor when he placed her night gown by her side. And she definitely did not look at him when he mumbled about taking a shower and then walked stiffly into the dimly lit bathroom.

* * *

Hours later, the awkward embarrassment had finally left and both were lying awake in the dark, listening to the silent city beneath them.

"Hagi?"

"Yes?"

"It's going to end soon."

There was no need to explain what 'it' is, they both knew that the final battle is coming.

"When we win," she could only use 'when', anything else is not an option, "it'll be for good."

She heard the shuffling of sheets as Hagi turned onto his side. She could almost feel his gaze in the darkness.

"I need you to hold up to your promise."

He was silent for a moment, then quietly spoke, "Is that your wish?"

Saya hesitated, because it wasn't her wish. What she wished for, what she has always wished for, is that they could go back to the time before this all started. When she had just been a regular girl and he wasn't her chevalier, bound to her every desire.

"Yes, that is my wish." Because that is the only wish that she can allow herself to have. The end is the only thing she has to look forward to now.

"Then I will honour it."

"Thank you," Saya breathed out a sigh of relief, "I also need you to promise that you will be alright."

He didn't reply.

She felt a rush of anxiety, and pushed on, "Hagi, promise me."

He sighed, and responded, "I can't do that."

She was stunned for a moment with his unexpected answer. When was the last time he told her no? For a few seconds she found it hard to breathe. This was not what he was supposed to say.

"This is my wish, Hagi," she insisted.

"Saya," his voice was steady and sure, as if stating a simple fact, "I live for _you_."

"_No_…"

The unexpected tears burned her eyes, and she fought desperately to say something that will change his mind.

"I release you as my chevalier. You are no longer bound to me."

He chuckled lightly, and replied, "It was never about being your chevalier." His voice was as soothing as his cello. "I have always lived for you."

He listened to the sound of her barely contained sobs, and remembered the day so long ago when they first met. He was just a boy then, but already jaded by the harsh realities of life. And in her smile, he felt that sparkle inside light up again.

He thought he had seen an angel.

She _was_ an angel.

Hagi smiled.

"I want to see the end with you."


End file.
